


早自习的办公室

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 校园3Z银土爱之糟糕35题：http://nutswen.blog2.fc2.com/blog-entry-385.html





	早自习的办公室

阴森森的古宅内响起了低沉的敲门声。

冲田总悟从坐椅上站起来，他知道他要等的人来了。

“终于来了吗？”

“我就是坂田银时。”说话的是一个有着白色天然卷发和绯红瞳孔的男子。

“神父您来得真的太是时候了。”

“我尽量加快了……”银时听到楼上怪异的嘶喊声，不由停顿了一下，又问到：“——他还好吗？”

“糟糕透了，神父。他不吃也不发一语，甚至不让别人碰他。”冲田说话的同时没忘把迫击炮踢到一边。

坂田银时低头思索了一下，建议道：“对健康的年轻男子你得用AV录影带诱拐他~”

这时另一个黑衣人也从阴影中走了出来：“坂田神父，教会派我协助你，我是志村神父。”

“还等什么呢？”银时瞄了眼手里的怀表：“赶紧带我去见他吧，那位重现于世的魔王，他父母给他取的名字是叫——”

“——土方十四郎。”

 

 

 

双手被绑在床头的男子的琥珀黄中闪着荧光的瞳孔，异常尖锐的牙齿，皮肤上繁复的花纹，仿佛都在无声诉说着——邪恶。

银时静止了1分钟，又把跨进房门的脚缩了回来：“……我不玩了。”

“你看到了吗，坂田神父！”新八好象没听见似的使劲揪着银时的衣领：“快点封印他呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“咳，好吧，”银时站在床头开始念起圣言：“我们祈祷，人类的守护者，请重怜你的仆人——”

“滚开，没用的自来卷！”魔王显然很不屑。

“全能的上帝，不朽的天父，耶稣的的老爸，圣母玛利亚的小孩的爸爸——

您曾将暴君打入炼狱，也曾派遣你儿子到尘世，也让作弊的人都被记大过——

以天父、基督之名——”一个眼神示意，新八打开瓶盖往床上倾倒圣水。然而圣水在接触到床面之后都变成了齑粉。

被锁在床上的魔王依旧得意洋洋：“看来你的‘武器’毫无作用~”

“……”银时捧着书继续念下去：“我们祈祷，我们在田上的父啊——”

“哈哈哈哈你连圣言都念错了~”

“住口——”

“啊哈哈哈你妈妈有送你去受教育吗？”

“闭嘴——”

“自来卷你老妈还好不好啊~”

“——哼哼，见鬼。”银时慢条斯理地掏出手枪对准了魔王：“——好你个头~！”

 

 

「唔~!该死——」

被绑在上面的手抓破了另一只手背，胳膊上青筋也突爆明显，魔王忍无可忍闭上眼睛，整张脸痛苦得扭曲。他能感到那根东西的粗大，热度，甚至上面的脉动，一分一分埋入体腔里，像是要搅动五脏六腑。

原本带着复仇的目的重现于世的土方大魔王怎么也不会想到现在自己颈上抵着枪被一个神父上的情景。

已经是第四次，不断被摩擦、撞击，内部几乎都已麻木，压在土方身上律动的男人身体一滞，终于将凶器拔出来，剥下满是白浊体液保险套扔在地上。

银时走下床，倒了杯水喝，眼睛打量着土方满是汗水的身体，很快就下了决定。

「魔王大人，愿不愿意签一个契约？」俯身从地上拾起腰带。

「你想怎么样？」

「我就想娶一个太太~」

「——你简直是禽兽！」

银时看着身下被自己凶狠贯穿的男人，眼神已经涣散的失去起先的倨傲神采，已经是第四次了，确实是糟蹋得人死去活来。将土方的腿夹在腰两侧，银时放缓了动作，俯身吻咬他的脖颈，到胸前将敏感的颗粒吸含，右手覆盖上土方的阴茎，抚摸套弄起来。

「已经有感觉了呐……怎么样，愿意吗？」银时恶意地用手指堵住了欲望的出口。

「不可能！」

「确定吗？」

「呃~！」

超出身体负荷的疼痛和欢愉，使土方的意识渐渐模糊不清，他甚至没办法再咬紧牙根，断断续续的呻吟泄漏出来。

「——我……签……我签……」

 

 

 

「哼哼，这样就对了嘛~」宿醉的银八老师抱着枕头在早自習的辦公室大发春梦，却不知他春梦的对象此时已经磨好了大刀就等开刃了。

沾着白浊液体的土方相片（偷拍）从抱枕上悄然滑落。

「坂田银八你给我去死~！！！」

「呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~！」

某教师的惨叫声再次响彻了整个校园。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇恶搞Scary Movie2 囧


End file.
